Evidente
by mullu
Summary: Harry, Ron y Hermione discuten la naturaleza de la relación entre dos caninos que me quitan el sueño. Spoilers para HBP. Dedicado a mi buen amigo Dorian Crow, hombre de poca fe.


Disclaimer: No, ellos tampoco son míos. Todos los personajes, argumentos y recuerdos le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Las deducciones, paralelos y puntos de vista, en cambio, nos pertenecen a todos nosotros, shippers y anti-shippers.

Nota de la autora para Dorian-Crow: Sí. Lo creo, lo sostengo, lo mantengo y lo defenderé a capa y espada. Aquí están algunos de mis argumentos, en boca de Hermione (siempre dispuesta a ver más allá de lo evidente). Y como dirá el polo que estoy queriendo estamparme:

_Ls fans inteligentes:  
- Saben que a Harry nunca le gustó Hermione.  
- Siempre supieron de Harry y Ginny.  
- Creen en Snape.  
- Saben a quien ama Remus (¡y lo quieren fuera del velo!).  
_

_--- _

**Evidente**

"¡Claro que no!"

"¡Por favor, Ron!. ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?"

"Al menos una que valga."

Hermione entorna los ojos. Lo cierto es que la discusión ya está llevando mucho tiempo, pero por una vez a Harry no le molesta. Él también quiere llegar a una conclusión.

"Te he dado muchas," suena irritada. "No hay nada que pueda hacer si te empeñas en no ver lo obvio."

Ron la mira como si fuera un nuevo bicho criado por Hagrid.

"Estás loca, Hermione. No hay nada obvio... ¿Y qué me dices de Tonks, eh... eh?"

Hermione pone los ojos en blanco.

"Precisamente, Ron. Eso es lo que estamos discutiendo."

Es cierto. Así fue como empezó la discusión. A Harry le sigue pareciendo surrealista que se pueda mantener una conversación así después del funeral de Dumbledore, mientras todavía aprieta en la mano la Horcrux falsa que le costó la vida.

Es surreal, y sospecha que no precisamente de buen gusto. Pero no importa. Porque de camino al castillo, vieron pasar de lejos a Lupin y Tonks y Ron dijo _"¿creen que esos dos ya andan en algo?"_ y Hermione bufó, con esa expresión de sabelotodo que dice claramente 'no puedo creer que hayas dicho eso' y '¿es que nunca has leído _Historia de Hogwarts_?'

Y el mundo se vino abajo.

"Date cuenta, Ron... ¿nunca notaste cómo hablaban?... ¿el nivel de intimidad?"

"¡Eran amigos!. ¡Por supuesto que se tenían confianza!"

"Era más que 'confianza', Ron... Harry y tú se tienen confianza. Más que a mí, de hecho. Pero no veo a Harry metiéndose en tus frases como si fueran suyas. No veo a Harry conteniéndote al borde de un ataque de ira que te deja pálido con un 'Ron, siéntate' y sin levantar una ceja."

"¡Se conocían de toda la vida! Y Sirius vivía al borde de un ataque de ira. Lupin debía saber cómo manejarlo, después de tantos años ¿no te parece?"

"No veo a Harry vigilándote con _esa_ mirada cuando discutes con alguien."

Y el énfasis en _esa _ obliga a Harry a hacer el esfuerzo de recordar exactamente a qué mirada se refiere Hermione. Hablan de la discusión entre Sirius y la Sra. Weasley en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. La primera vez que se les permitió hacer preguntas sobre el trabajo de la Orden. Recuerda que las cabezas de todos giraban de uno a otro, como si fuera un partido de tenis... incluso la de Ginny, que observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, arrodillada entre corchos de cerveza de mantequilla -_no pienses en Ginny_-... pero los ojos de Lupin estaban fijos en Sirius, vigilando. Parecía que lo controlaba todo desde su asiento. Cada gesto, la entonación de cada palabra. Hacía más que prestar atención, más que prepararse para contener el desastre.

Ah... _esa_ mirada.

No se había fijado demasiado en ella. Pero sí, debía reconocerlo, había algo indudablemente posesivo en esa mirada. En toda esa discusión. En la manera en que Lupin no intervenía, respetando el espacio de Sirius, pero vigilaba. En la manera en que sí intervenía en el momento de más tensión, para ordenarle a su padrino –_ordenarle_ a su padrino- que se siente. En la confianza con la que uno complementaba los discursos del otro. Sin pedir permiso. Sin interrumpirse. Como si dos voces dieran un mismo discurso.

"De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya sido un secreto. Sólo porque no se fueran besando por las esquinas de Grimmauld Place, no significa que lo hayan estado ocultando. Hasta entregaron los regalos de navidad juntos."

"Claro, porque lo normal hubiera sido que Sirius Black se pasee mirando tiendas por Diagon Alley para buscarle un regalo a Harry ¿verdad?" replica Ron con sarcasmo.

"Pues no, claro que no. Pero hay otras formas. Compró la Saeta de Fuego cuando tenía a todos los Dementores detrás, por si no te acuerdas."

"Pero Dumbledore le había ordenado no salir de la casa," interviene Harry.

"De todos modos, hubiera podido pedirle a Lupin que compre los regalos por él. No tenían necesidad de entregarlos juntos."

"Bueno... eran amigos. Sirius sabía que Lupin no tenía dinero para hacer regalos. A mí me parece lógico."

"Puede ser," concede Hermione. "De todos modos, ésa no es la razón por la que creo que estaban juntos. Sólo la razón por la que pensé que tal vez su relación era algo más pública."

"¿Y cuál es tu indiscutible razón para creer que estaban juntos, si se puede saber?" pregunta Ron irritado.

"Pues... son muchas cosas, en realidad. Cosas sutiles. Miradas, tonos de voz... Tienes que reconocer que su comunicación tenía matices que parecían más de pareja que de amigos..."

"¡Sirius y Lupin, Hermione!. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?. ¿No te han dicho que hay que respetar a los muertos? Acabamos de estar en un funeral y estás hablando de..."

"De una pareja que se quería mucho, Ron. No estoy diciendo nada malo. No los estoy acusando de ningún crimen."

"Ni siquiera están aquí para defenderse."

"¿Defenderse de qué? No estoy diciendo nada malo. Y no creo que ninguno de los dos lo considerara un insulto, la verdad. De hecho, creo que a Sirius le hubiera gustado que Harry lo supiera."

"¿Qué supiera qué?. ¡No hay nada que saber!"

"Que Sirius no estaba tan solo como pensábamos, que había alguien que lo quería, que Lupin es más que un 'amigo de sus padres', que Harry no está solo en la pérdida de Sirius..."

_... que mi padrino se acostaba con mi profesor. _

Lo cierto es que Harry concuerda con Ron. La evidencia es circunstancial. Todos los argumentos de Hermione pueden rebatirse. Pero al iniciar la discusión, cuando Ron preguntó a qué se refería con esa mirada de sabelotodo, Hermione respondió _"bueno ¿no es evidente?"_ con un gesto de superioridad. Y Harry no puedo evitar recordar esas mismas palabras, ese mismo gesto, en una conversación diferente.

Estaban en tercero. Lupin era su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –el mejor que habían tenido. Parecía estar siempre enfermo y Harry y Ron temían que Snape estuviera intentando algo para quitarle el puesto.

_"Aún parece enfermo ¿verdad?" _dijo Ron una mañana, camino al Gran Comedor.

_"¿Qué crees que le pasa?" _preguntó Harry.

Entonces oyeron un 'chist' de impaciencia detrás de ellos. Hermione, sentada a los pies de una arma­dura, ordenando una mochila tan llena de libros que no ce­rraba.

_"¿Por qué nos chistas?" _preguntó Ron irritado.

_"Por nada," _dijo ella, echándose la mochila al hombro.

_"Por algo será. Dije que no sabía qué le ocurría a Lupin y tú..."_

_"Bueno ¿no es evidente?" _interrumpió Hermione, con ese gesto de superioridad.

_"Si no nos lo quieres decir, no lo hagas," _dijo Ron con brusquedad.

_"Bien," _respondió Hermione, y se marchó.

_"No lo sabe," _dijo Ron, siguiéndola con los ojos y visiblemente molesto.

Pero lo sabía. Vaya si lo sabía.

Con todo lo exasperante que puede llegar a ser, Harry tiene que reconocer la capacidad de Hermione para observar, enlazar, desarticular y comprender cosas que a Ron y a él podrían darles en la cabeza sin que las notaran._ Bueno ¿no es evidente?_ No. Lo cierto es que nunca le pareció evidente. Pero el hecho de que se lo parezca a Hermione es más que suficiente para plantar la duda.

"¿Y Tonks?. ¿Cómo explicas eso, eh?" Ron vuelve a atacar con su argumento más sólido.

"Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacerte entender hace media hora, Ron. Yo no creo que estén juntos."

"Iban de la mano."

"Sí... a mí también me pareció extraño," responde intrigada. "Pero ha sido un momento muy emotivo para todos... Tal vez Lupin intentaba reconfortarla o algo así... No lo sé."

"¿Reconfortarla?. ¿Dónde estabas mientras todos veíamos el último capítulo de _Brujas Enamoradas_ en la enfermería?"

"¿Dónde estabas tú, Ron? Porque desde donde yo estaba, lo que se veía era Tonks desviviéndose por un hombre que le repetía cada 3 frases que no debían estar juntos. 'Muy pobre', 'muy viejo', 'muy peligroso'... 'muy poco interesado', diría yo."

"Eso no es justo. Todos sabemos que Lupin es así. Se siente mal por lo de ser un hombre-lobo. Eso no quiere decir que no le guste Tonks."

"No... pero tampoco quiere decir que le guste. Y como ya dije, personalmente creo que los gustos de Lupin están bastante alejados de alegres jovencitas de cabello rosa."

"Pero," interviene Harry pensativo, "una cosa no impide la otra ¿no?... Quiero decir que... aunque fuera cierto..."

"¡.¿Qué?.!" Ron lo mira horrorizado.

"Aunque Lupin fuera... tú sabes, que le haya gustado Sirius... eso no impide que además le gusten las jovencitas de cabello rosa... no necesariamente."

"¡Harry!" grita Ron, que parece estar a punto de sufrir un ataque.

"Pues no," responde Hermione, ignorando a Ron. "Pero yo no he dicho que a Lupin le 'gustara' Sirius, Harry. Creo que era mucho, mucho más que eso."

Ron murmura entre dientes algo que suena como _"loca, se volvió loca"_ y Harry encuentra que, planteada así, la imagen no le resulta tan desagradable. Después de todo ¿y por qué no? Si lo piensa con calma, tal vez podría gustarle la idea de no estar solo en esta pérdida terrible de la única 'familia' que conoció. Es triste, sí. Pero se tienen uno al otro. Los únicos sobrevivientes de esa familia extraña que fueron los Merodeadores.

"La forma en que se miraban, el nivel de compenetración que mostraban... Sirius pasó doce años en Azkaban, Harry. _Doce años_. Y tú mismo los viste en la Casa de los Gritos... Yo no creo que ellos 'se gustaran'. Creo que estaban enamorados. De hecho, creo que en doce años, nunca dejaron de estarlo."

Las figuras de Lupin y Tonks se han perdido a lo lejos, y de pronto su recuerdo se le hace a Harry tan extraño como a Hermione.

"Piénsalo, Harry... Lupin supo todo el tiempo que Sirius era un Animago. Que conocía pasajes secretos en el castillo de los que nadie más sabía. Y nunca dijo nada."

"Porque no quería perder la confianza de Dumbledore," interviene Ron, firme en su posición. "Lo dijo él mismo."

"Sí, lo dijo. Pero yo no le creo. Sirius entró a tu habitación, Ron. _A la habitación de Harry_. ¿Realmente crees que Lupin se hubiera callado algo tan importante en una situación así para 'no perder la confianza de Dumbledore'?. ¿Crees que hubiera arriesgado la vida de Harry por miedo al rechazo? Porque yo creo que conocemos el valor de Lupin mejor que eso."

Ron gruñe, pero concede el punto.

"Eso no prueba nada. Ya te lo dije, eran amigos. Hermanos. Si alguien me dijera que Harry cometió un crimen, yo no le creería. Y si todas las pruebas apuntaran a él, seguiría sin creerlo. Y si Harry consiguiera escapar de Azkaban, haría todo lo posible para que los Dementores no lo encontraran nunca."

Harry lo mira. Sabe que es cierto. Sabe que haría lo mismo por él. Por los dos.

"No lo dudo," dice Hermione, con cierto orgullo en la mirada. "Y pienso que es lo que hubiera ocurrido si habláramos de Sirius y el papá de Harry. Pero, si lo recuerdas, Lupin sí creía que Sirius era culpable. Y Sirius no le dijo nada del cambio con Pettigrew porque pensaba que Lupin era el espía. Ellos sí desconfiaban. Desconfiaban muchísimo. Y ése es precisamente mi punto. No era la amistad lo que los mantenía conectados. No era lealtad. Existía una fuerza, más allá de la confianza, que no le permitía a Lupin hacer algo que pudiera dañar a Sirius."

"¡Porque era su amigo!. ¡Por lo que habían pasado juntos!"

"¡Pettigrew también era su amigo!. ¡Habían pasado las mismas cosas juntos!. ¿Recuerdas su reacción cuando descubrió que él era el traidor y no Sirius?. ¡Iba a matarlo, Ron!. ¡El Profesor Lupin!. ¡El mismo que ni siquiera fue capaz de denunciar a Sirius como Animago cuando pensaba que era el culpable!"

La escena vuelve a la mente de Harry, tan clara como si estuviera allí, en la Casa de los Gritos, la noche que descubrió la verdad sobre los Merodeadores.

_"¿Dónde está, Sirius? "_ la voz de Lupin temblaba de emoción.

Sirius señaló a Pettigrew. Harry no entendía.

_"Pero entonces..."_ murmuró Lupin, y miraba a Sirius tan in­tensamente que parecía leer sus pensamientos _"¿por qué no se ha manifestado antes? A menos que... a menos que fuera él quien... a menos que te transmutaras... sin decírmelo..."_

_"Profesor Lupin ¿qué pasa?" _dijo._ "¿Qué...?"_

Y entonces los vio abrazarse. Como hermanos. Como náufragos sujetándose uno al otro para no hundirse. Como quien se aferra a la vida.

_"¡Remus!"_ chilló Pettigrew al verse descubierto, implorando. _"Tú no lo crees. ¿No te habría contado Sirius que habían cambiado el plan?"_

_"No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter,"_ dijo Lupin, como si no pasara nada. _"Supongo que por eso no me lo contaste, Sirius."_

_"Perdóname, Remus."_

_"No hay por qué, Canuto, viejo amigo. Y a cambio ¿querrás perdo­nar que yo te creyera culpable?"_

_"Por supuesto,"_ respondió Sirius, con un asomo de sonri­sa.

La confianza nunca perdida del todo, la escasa necesidad de perdón... Doce años en el infierno y la disculpa de Remus parecía arreglarlo todo.

_"¡No lo comprendes! Me habría matado, Sirius."_

_"¡Entonces deberías haber muerto!. ¡Mejor morir que traicionar a tus amigos!. ¡Como nosotros hubiéramos muerto antes que traicionarte a ti!"_

Las palabras de Sirius seguían calando, después de tres años. Las comprendía hasta un punto inexpresable. _Como nosotros hubiéramos muerto antes que traicionarte a ti_. Los Merodeares... Lúnatico, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Ron y Hermione siguen discutiendo mientras avanzan por el castillo, y Harry imagina dos rostros distintos en una dinámica similar, ojos en blanco y miradas autosuficientes que se diluyen en algún rincón del tiempo. Dos voces distintas, ambas con una réplica en la punta de la lengua, lista para salir disparada. Sirius, con diecisiete años y esa energía inmanejable capaz de desatar la furia de los elementos. Siempre preparado para atacar a un Slytherin. Actuando sin medir las consecuencias. Leal hasta la muerte o el infierno. Terco como una mula. Lupin, joven pero marcado por las cicatrices y el cansancio, empezando a mostrar algunos cabellos blancos. Prefecto de Gryffindor, estudiante ejemplar, respetuoso de las normas. Incapaz de controlar a dos amigos que parecen vivir para meterse en problemas. Incapaz de controlar su propio deseo de participar en la aventura.

Sonríe.

Las orejas de Ron están rojas como tomates mientras grita con las manos en alto, y los ojos de Hermione brillan con irritación. Y ahora Harry puede ver lo que se esconde detrás de los gritos y la furia... y tal vez también detrás de las miradas controladas de un educado profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, de las frases complementarias y sincronizadas de dos amigos de toda la vida, de un regalo conjunto y una fe que no pudo ser vencida por la desconfianza... Y sabe que Dumbledore tenía razón. Que el amor es la única fuerza capaz de vencer la oscuridad que se cierne sobre el mundo. Porque pase lo que pase, y diga lo que diga la historia, fue el amor el que lo salvó de la muerte a la edad de un año, y de la infelicidad, diez años después. Y es el amor la fuerza que lo guiará en esta guerra, la que dará sentido a la batalla.

_Ginny_, piensa sin querer. Pasan frente a un espejo de camino a la torre de Gryffindor y él mismo se sorprende al observar cómo se parece a su padre. Los lentes, el cabello, el Quidditch, el coraje para hacer lo correcto. Piensa en su madre, pelirroja y llena de vida, brillante, capaz de enfrentarse a la muerte sin miedo y dar la vida por amor. _Ginny_. Ron y Hermione avanzan delante suyo, leales como nadie, y sabe que estarán a su lado pase lo que pase.

Igual que Sirius y Lupin, con su padre.

Medita un segundo más la teoría de Hermione. Tal vez. Tal vez _exactamente_ igual que Sirius y Lupin.


End file.
